


Вместе

by aleks_neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Umbridge</p>
    </blockquote>





	Вместе

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Umbridge

— Ацуши, давай сыграем? — хитро улыбаясь, спросил Химуро, когда Мурасакибара вошел в комнату с очередной стопкой коробок с конфетами от поклонниц. Они с первого дня учебы не теряли надежды завоевать внимание самого высокого первокурсника и пытались подкупить его сладостями. Мурасакибару подарки не раздражали, а назойливость поклонницы – еще как.

— В баскетбол?

— В Tekken. На улице сегодня не очень, а в спорткомплексе залы, наверное, заняты другими клубами. А взамен я тебе принесу твои любимые сладости, пойдет? — перед таким предложением Мурасакибара не устоял бы точно. И Химуро совершенно не смущало то, что конфет у того было полно и так.

— Хорошо, — согласился Мурасакибара и сел рядом на полу перед экраном. Разместившись поудобнее, оперся спиной о кровать и взял в руки один из свободных джойстиков, лежавших тут же. Химуро поерзал, выбирая положение поудобнее, и наконец угомонился, оказавшись совсем рядом с Мурасакибарой, но тот кажется ничего не имел против такой близости. Пока загружалась игра, шуршал пакетом и достал даже для Химуро булочку с персиковым джемом, по запаху — свежую, только-только из пекарни.

Улыбнувшись в ответ, Химуро сразу откусил кусочек. Полгода жизни в одной комнате, и Химуро начал считать, что Мурасакибара его откармливает. А ведь в школе Химуро кормил Мурасакибару.

Химуро был порядком удивлен, когда Мурасакибара написал, что поступает в его университет. Но не запрещать же выбирать место для продолжения учебы? Они общались после того, как Химуро закончил школу и уехал в Киото, но он совершенно не ожидал, что и Мурасакибара выберет один с ним университет.

За неделю до начала занятий Химуро узнал, что у него сменится сосед по комнате, и новым станет первокурсник Мурасакибара Ацуши. Стоя у доски, где были вывешены списки, Химуро решил не писать Мурасакибаре о будущем соседстве. Сюрприз удался на славу. Сначала Мурасакибара удивился, потом обрадовался, и видеть это было чертовски приятно. Правда после этого тот так крепко обнял Химуро, что едва не переломал ребра. Уговорить Мурасакибару вступить в баскетбольный клуб Химуро не составило большого труда. Правда, факультеты у них оказались все же разные — Мурасакибара выбрал физико-математический, а Химуро вполне успешно второй год учился на факультете бизнеса и управления. Но в остальном они почти не расставались.

 

Несколько минут ушло на выбор персонажей, разная мелочь в настройке, и Химуро приготовился к легкой победе. Но все оказалось не так просто.

После того, как закончился последний ожесточенный виртуальный бой, Химуро понял, что так крупно он не ошибался со времени матча с Сейрин. На экране светились ровными столбиками результаты боев, приводя Химуро в замешательство. Не то чтобы он никогда не проигрывал в этой игре, но его только что разнесли подчистую, не оставив даже шанса. У Химуро не находилось слов: Мурасакибара не был похож на человека, интересующегося играми, но при этом в четырех из пяти победил. Как уложить этот маленький факт в голове Химуро пока не понимал.

— А-ацуши? Как это?..

Химуро не замечал за Мурасакибарой любви к играм. За два года в школе, за полгода здесь, в университете он чаще всего видел Мурасакибару рядом с собой, а если его рядом не было, то он сидел за книжками или тренировался. Баскетбол и физика, физика и баскетбол.

— У меня три старших брата, — пояснил Мурасакибара, слегка пожав плечами. Он редко и неохотно рассказывал про семью, но все же Химуро помнил о том, что тот — самый младший брат в семье. Рядом с Химуро снова зашелестел хрустящий пакет, и оттуда появилась очередная конфета. — И в эту игру мы играли постоянно, как только у нас начинались каникулы. Сначала я проигрывал, а потом...

Мурасакибара снова пожал плечами, давая Химуро самому домыслить ответ.

— Но ты не производишь впечатления того, кто играет в такие вещи, — рассмеялся Химуро, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Мурасакибары. Он-то думал, что хорошо знает Мурасакибару, но только сейчас Химуро начал понимать: его сосед, друг имеет больше секретов, чем можно подумать.

— Ну, если честно, играть я в это не люблю, — дожевывая конфету, ответил Мурасакибара. — Пошли спать, Мурочин, у нас завтра игра.

И, потрепав Химуро по макушке, он поднялся с пола. Пока Химуро убирал приставку, Мурасакибара подхватил пижамные штаны, которые сиротливо висели на спинке кровати, и направился в душ.

«Про баскетбол он тоже когда-то сказал, что не любит…» — улыбнулся своим мыслям Химуро, глядя на спину Мурасакибары.

 

***

На следующий день, после игры против другого университета, закончившейся победой их команды, Химуро с Мурасакибарой шли домой по бульвару. Уже стемнело, и только фонари освещали путь. Мурасакибара купил возле станции несколько леденцов и теперь с удовольствием рассасывал один. Химуро переполняло чувство эйфории от игры, которую он провел, оно все еще бурлило в крови, словно пузырьки в любимой газировке. Мышцы приятно гудели, и, несмотря на усталость, он с Мурасакибарой решил пройтись от станции до общежития пешком по самому длинному пути, через парк, мимо небольшого пруда.

По дороге попадались прохожие, спешивших с работы домой, обнимающиеся парочки, слинявшие из-под бдительного ока родителей.

— …А профессор Симада на экзамене по мировой экономике вместо лекции иногда любит травить скучные истории про свои командировки, а девочкам оценки ставит за красивые глаза… — рассказывал Химуро про свою учебу Мурасакибаре, снабжая рассказы едкими комментариями, от чего на лице Мурасакибары то и дело появлялась улыбка.

— А когда мы в прошлом году играли против Токийского университета, нам не повезло — мы проиграли, и капитан Асами всю обратную дорогу, пытался нас приободрить, рассказывая стремные рецепты своей родственницы. Ты не поверишь, она делала торт из засахаренных кузнечиков. — Химуро содрогнулся, представляя себе картинку. В воображении это смотрелось отвратительно, а с реальным тортом, или что из этого можно было сделать, встречаться не хотелось, пробовать тем более. — Как это можно есть?

— Ммм… Ну, если полить это еще кленовым сиропом, то должно получиться вкусно, — съехидничал Мурасакибара и улыбнулся, поправляя сумку. Он метко отправил в полет до мусорного бачка смятый бумажный пакет с обертками от конфет. Раздавшийся легкий стук известил об удачном попадании.

— Это редкостная гадость, — сказал Химуро и, слегка насупившись, в отместку ткнул его локтем в бок, продолжая идти рядом

— Ты же не пробовал, откуда знаешь?

— Ты же не пробовал, откуда знаешь? — Мурасакибара, избавившись от пакета, потянулся и, опустив руки прикоснулся к его ладони. Химуро отдернул ее, словно дотронулся до оголенного провода, вопросительно посмотрел на Мурасакибару. На лице того ничего не читалось, кроме, может быть, усиленного вычисления какой-нибудь физической постоянной.

Когда они вошли в парк, городской шум сразу стих, растворившись в листьях деревьев. Мощеная дорожка шла в нужную им сторону к корпусу общежития, где они жили. Стоило им чуть пройти вперед, как Мурасакибара снова взял его за руку, уже открыто.

— Здесь никого нет, — ответил он на сурово-возмущенный взгляд Химуро, у которого даже слов не нашлось на это действие. Немного подергав свои пальцы, Химуро убедился в том, что Мурасакибара не собирается его отпускать. Кто будет выглядеть идиотом? Ответ даже не требуется — он сам.

Рука у Мурасакибары была большая, теплая. Большим пальцем он поглаживал ладонь Химуро, едва не заставляя его сворачиваться в клубок и мурлыкать от удовольствия.

Подходя к последнему повороту, Химуро ощутил, как Мурасакибара неожиданно дернул его, едва не заставив споткнуться за выступающую кромку дорожки. Сумка, висевшая на плече, съехала с плеча и с шумом шлепнулась на землю.

— Эй… — хотел было возмутиться Химуро и тут же замолчал, Мурасакибара просто потянул его в сторону скамейки, спрятанной в кустах. Черт. Подумал он глядя на нее. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее, Химуро смог успокоить его не сразу.

—Ацуши, не делай так больше, — попросил он Мурасакибару, устраивавшегося на скамейке, а затем потрепал его по голове, почти блинчиком распластавшегося по ней. Подняв упавшую сумку, он взглянул на лицо Мурасакибары и, весело улыбнувшись ему, дернул его за прядь, выбившуюся из хвоста, на что получил недовольное бурчание.

— Мурочин, ты тоже так не делай, — недовольно пробурчал Мурасакибара, Он так и не обрезал волосы, которые теперь уже были куда длиннее, чем в школе, достигая лопаток. Иногда Химуро доставляло огромное удовольствие расчесывать и перебирать пряди. Мягкие, гладкие и длинные, они были похожи на паутину, легко скользящую между пальцами, а сам Мурасакибара в этот момент смахивал на большого камышового кота, громко урчащего от удовольствия.

— Ацуши? Ты что делаешь? — удивленно спросил Химуро, чувствуя, как Мурасакибара потянул его за руку, ближе к себе, и уткнулся лицом ему в живот. Он положил свою руку ему на голову, скользнул по волосам, уперся в плечо, пытаясь мягко отодвинуть его от себя. Мурасакибара не подчинился — дернул Химуро на себя. В результате Химуро оказался в крайне неудобном положении: успев упереться руками в спинку скамьи, он практически навис над Мурасакибарой, непонятно как опираясь коленом в деревянные планки сиденья. Теплое дыхание Мурасакибары щекотало шею, его руки держали его за бедра, не давая ему ни уйти, ни грохнуться на землю.

Химуро хотел было немного возмутиться, но Мурасакибара его опередил.

— Я вчера играл в твою игру, — из-за того, что он говорил в ключицу, голос звучал глухо, с напряженными нотками. — Теперь я хочу — в свою.

Химуро бросило в краску от последних слов. Его рука, привычно двинувшаяся к голове Мурасакибары, чтобы погладить, замерла в паре дюймов от нее и опустилась на плечо. Он не думал, что поиграв вчера с Мурасакибарой в Tekken, выйдет такое.

— Ацуши, — дрогнувшим голосом начал Химуро, с трудом подбирая слова. — Я…

Он не знал, что ответить на такое. Два с половиной месяца назад, перед самым окончанием семестра, Химуро выходил из душа, обернув бедра полотенцем, и сушил волосы другим, когда в комнату вошел Мурасакибара, вернувшийся откуда-то с улицы. Он был весь мокрый, очевидно ливень настиг его где-то на открытом пространстве по пути домой. С него капало на пол комнаты, и Химуро, увидев его такого похожего на взъерошенного котенка космических размеров, попавшего под грязные брызги мимо проезжающей машины, накинул ему на голову полотенце со своего плеча.

Весело подшучивая над незадачливостью Мурасакибары, который не взял зонтик, а синоптики передавали о неожиданных и сильных ливнях, вытирал ему волосы, стоя практически вплотную к нему. Сам Мурасакибара недовольно бурчал, что он не виноват — и вообще синоптики врут. Химуро без задней мысли начал расстегивать, а затем стягивать влажную одежду с Мурасакибары и, когда мокрая рубашка оказалась на полу — он ощутил, как к его губам прижались губы Мурасакибары. Химуро замер на миг, затем дернулся в сторону, но ему не дали, прижав к большому холодному телу, ограничив движения. Большая ладонь легла на поясницу, скользнула по ней, вызвав дрожь у Химуро. Уперевшись руками в грудь Мурасакибары, Химуро пытался отодвинуть его от себя.

Горячий язык скользнул по губам, неловко толкнулся между ними, осторожно раздвигая их. В воздухе разлили какую-то дрянь, потому что Мурасакибара не должен такого делать. Химуро видел слипшиеся от воды кончики длиннющих ресниц, чувствовал на губах вкус дождя, персиковых леденцов с ванилью, и что-то еще, присущее только Мурасакибаре. Все это разом накрыло Химуро с головой, смело за собой мысли вывернуться, оттолкнуть и ударить Мурасакибару. Химуро ответил Мурасакибаре на поцелуй, притягивая того полотенцем, сползшим на шею, еще ближе.

Позже Химуро не мог себе объяснить, почему он так сделал — поцеловал. Ведь его не интересовали парни в таком смысле – только как противники или сокомандники в баскетболе, а с девушками все было сложно: рано или поздно они начинали требовать для себя слишком много времени и внимания. Еле оторвавшись друг от друга, они стояли, боясь нарушить то, что было между ними до этого момента, но громкий стук в дверь и громкий хохот соседей сделали это за них. Мурасакибара сбежал в душ, оставив Химуро в растрепанных чувствах, разбираться с, нагрянувшими попраздновать окончание семестра, соседями. Разборки затянулись надолго, и вернувшись обратно в комнату Химуро увидел, что уже спит.

На следующее день Мурасакибара уехал домой, и вопрос что теперь между ними теперь оставался открытым. После начала учебы они оба старательно делали вид, что в тот вечер ничего не случилось.

До сегодняшнего вечера.

Теперь Химуро совершено точно понял: они оба ждали чего-то, что позволит им ответить на вопрос: как быть дальше? Мурасакибара устал ждать раньше него.

Сегодня.

Мурасакибара подался вперед, едва коснувшись своим носом его носа. Химуро облизнул вмиг пересохшие губы, сглотнул. Стук собственного пульса на несколько мгновений заглушил все звуки.

— Ты уверен? — хрипло спросил он, чувствуя, как деревянные скругленные углы плашек все сильнее и сильнее впиваются в колени. Внутри медленно разрасталась паника. Мурасакибара словно ощутив его состояние, дернул на себя, и через мгновение Химуро уселся ему на бедра. Тяжелые теплые ладони легли на ягодицы, успокаивая, отрезая путь к отступлению. Дурацкая паника не сразу, но начала утихать. Медленно вдохнув-выдохнув, Химуро немного расслабился.

В голове промелькнула мысль, что они не просто так забрели в парк. Один взгляд на лицо Мурасакибары, и Химуро понял, что прав. Тихо фыркнув, он сразу заметил, как Мурасакибара смущенно улыбается в ответ. Такие улыбки – атомный заряд миллионной мощности для девичьего сердца, а для сердца Химуро... Может, не миллионной мощности, но с ног сбивало тоже.

Возможно, это даже неплохо, когда есть, кому тебя подтолкнуть, особенно, если ты действительно не знаешь, что делать дальше. Неуверенно положив руку на плечо Мурасакибары, Химуро погладил его и, передвинув ладонь ближе к шее, бездумно провел по ней большим пальцем, чувствуя, как размеренно бьется под кожей пульс.

Химуро все еще пытался оттянуть момент, давая возможность Мурасакибаре отступить. Для него самого пойти дальше – было сродни безумному решению только вставшего на лыжи новичка спуститься вниз по «черной», самой сложной, трассе. Оттолкнуться и броситься с горы или нет, зависело от ответа Мурасакибары. И Химуро догадывался, что тот ответит.

— Более чем, — тихо сказал Мурасакибара и прижался губами к его губам. Невинно, совсем по-детски, как малыши в садике целуются. Если Химуро и чувствовал до этого какие-то сомнения, то они разлетелись вдребезги. Он стал чьим-то только что построенным миром, в то время как его собственный изошел трещинами, стоило Мурасакибаре несмело толкнуться языком между его губ. От мягких, чуть обветренных и сладких губ под веками загорались мягкие вспышки нежно-оранжевого цвета. Поцелуй выходил таким неспешным, таким одурманивающим, что даже если бы рядом устроили дискотеку – ни Мурасакибара, ни Химуро не обратили бы внимания. Через несколько мгновений, показавшихся вечностью, Мурасакибара оторвался от Химуро.

Тот провел языком по своим губам, слизывая, запоминая вкус невинного поцелуя. Широкая ладонь Мурасакибары прошлась по спине, задирая кофту с майкой, опустилась на задницу, слегка сжала ее. Химуро дернулся, а потом залился краской от такой нехитрой ласки и спрятал лицо на груди Мурасакибары.

Химуро вздрогнул, когда почувствовал неожиданное прикосновение губ к уху, а потом к виску. Сердце словно сошло с ума –билось где-то между ключицами, стремясь вырваться на волю. А под рукой в унисон билось и теряло последние капли терпения – другое сердце.

Где-то позади них раздался негромкий мужской смех и вторящий ему женский. Оказывается, парк вовсе не был пустым – даже в эту часть забредали парочки в поисках уединения. И пусть с дорожки Химуро и Мурасакибару увидеть не могли, Химуро резко отстранился, посмотрел Мурасакибаре в глаза.

— Не самое удачное место для того, чтобы сыграть, не находишь? — Мурасакибара ничего не ответил, пожал плечами, пытаясь скрыть нервозность. Химуро мягко улыбнулся и, не встречая сопротивления, слез с коленей. Кинув взгляд через плечо, он кивнул головой, заставляя идти за собой, и увидел, что Мурасакибара понял. Сразу расслабился, улыбнулся, лицо просияло, словно его ярким солнцем осветило от несказанных слов «я согласен».

Как они добрались до комнаты, Химуро не запомнил.

Стоило двери захлопнуться, как воздух между ними сгустился, напряжение подскочило. Комнату освещала только настольная лампа на столе Мурасакибары. Химуро смотрел в глаза Мурасакибары, в которых горело ничем не прикрытое желание, и тонул в нем, словно в густой карамели. Он чувствовал, что Мурасакибара не желает отпускать его руку, он вообще не хотел его терять из виду. Его свободная рука осторожно скользнула по руке вверх, прошлась по щеке, обвела губы, от чего сердце Химуро забилось еще сильнее, чем тогда, в парке.

Химуро приподнялся на цыпочки и коротко поцеловал Мурасакибару в губы. Но тут же отстранился, вдруг пугаясь, что это все только сон. Он отвел взгляд, пряча смущение и нервозность. Высвободив вторую руку, Химуро расстегнул легкую куртку с эмблемой университетской команды, едва касаясь Мурасакибары, начал стягивать ее с плеч дрожащими пальцами. Мурасакибара позволял ему делать все, Химуро украдкой взглянул на его лицо и понял: ему сложно себя удерживать, не испугать эмоциями, бушующими, словно океанский тайфун огромной мощности.

— Больше не могу, — прошептал Мурасакибара так тихо, что Химуро едва понял сказанное. Он стряхнул с рук куртку, с тихим шелестом упавшую на пол. У Химуро пересохло во рту, когда Мурасакибара склонился к нему и произнес чуть громче. — Ничего бойся.

И поцеловал сам, горячо и крепко. С Мурасакибарой никогда не было страшно, он был замком, неприступной крепостью, охраняющей бесценные сокровища.

А потом все случилось как-то одновременно, Химуро стянул резинку с волос Мурасакибары, зарылся в них пальцами, а Мурасакибара проник под футболку, чтобы погладить Химуро по животу. Прикосновение было легким, как перышко, только от него в венах разлился огонь. Химуро понял, что от нежности подгибаются колени. Теперь он точно знал, что останавливаться нельзя. Не переставая целоваться, не переставая трогать друг друга, они быстро избавились от одежды, оставшись в одном белье.

Химуро медленно оглядел Мурасакибару. Широкие плечи, узкие бедра, восхитительный, как сказала бы одна из бывших, длинные пальцы, большие ладони, все это было прежним, но все же другим. Он и раньше видел его обнаженным, но сейчас между ними все было по-другому.

Мурасакибара притиснул Химуро ближе к себе и мягко сжал ладонями ягодицы, от чего тот едва не лишился сознания. В голове было абсолютно пусто. От густого возбуждения в паху мучительно тянуло. Перед глазами все расплывалось, но Химуро увидел, что Мурасакибара посмотрел в сторону кровати, а затем сдернул на пол одеяла: свое с первого этажа, и Химуро – со второго. Химуро с трудом сглотнул, глядя в глаза Мурасакибары и отвел взгляд, чтобы не видеть жара, полыхающего в них, и расправить одеяла на полу.

Кое-как закончив с одеялами, Химуро повернулся к Мурасакибаре, потянул за руку, чтобы тот наконец сел. Мурасакибара подчинился, опустился на одеяла, потом, быстрее чем Химуро мог бы ожидать, растянулся перед ним и потерся носом о возбужденный член, натягивающий белую ткань плавок. Прямо о влажное пятно смазки. А затем слегка прикусил. Если Химуро раньше хоть как-то мог стоять сам, то теперь почувствовал, что вот-вот свалится на пол. Мурасакибара поддел указательными пальцами резинку белых обтягивающих плавок и стянули их на бедра, откуда они сами сползли на щиколотки. От теплого дыхания, скользнувшего по нежной коже члена, ноги все-таки подкосились, и Химуро бессильно опустился на колени Мурасакибары. Тот слегка подсадил Химуро, устраивая поудобнее, тихо сказал:

— Ничего не бойся, — повторил Мурасакибара и, чуть склонившись, нетерпеливо, даже жадно поцеловал в шею, плечо, оставляя едва заметные следы, которые к тренировке пройдут. Свободной рукой Мурасакибара погладил поясницу, отчего Химуро не сдержался и всхлипнул, и тут же почувствовал, как пальцы Мурасакибары скользнули между ягодицами. Химуро невольно дернулся. Мурасакибара замер и передвинул руку на бедро.

— Мне не страшно, просто слишком быстро, — виновато произнес Химуро и погладил Мурасакибару по щеке. Тот ничего не ответил, ткнулся губами в запястье. Чуть поерзав, Химуро притиснулся к Мурасакибаре ближе и осторожно провел пальцами по шее, скользнув по ключицам, спустился к груди и приложил ладонь туда, где гулко билось сердце. Чувствуя, как его переполняет смущение, Химуро уткнулся в широкое плечо Мурасакибары. Мозг отключился, руки словно делали все сами по себе. Огладив мышцы, пальцы обвели твердые соски, потерли их. Резкий шумный вдох прошелся электрическими разрядами по спине Химуро.

Химуро осторожно бросил взгляд на Мурасакибару. Полуприкрытые веки, сжатые до белизны губы, хриплое дыхание, дрожащие пальцы, стиснувшие в комок одеяло — Мурасакибара, как и он сам был на грани. Еще несколько мгновений, и Химуро будет погребен под снежной лавиной, которая не оставит от него и следа. Химуро судорожно сглотнул и, скользнув по напрягшемуся животу Мурасакибары, накрыл ладонью член, натягивающий боксеры.

«Большой…» — подумал Химуро. И сразу же сверху опустилась ладонь Мурасакибары.

«…Даже слишком большой», — сердце Химуро колотилось как сумасшедшее от предвкушения, отдаваясь плотным шумом в ушах. Теперь он сам, как Мурасакибара чуть раньше, оттянул резинку и, пробежавшись пальцами по дорожке волос, проник под ткань боксеров.

— Мурочин… — хриплый, низкий голос дрожал от возбуждения. Мурасакибара словно услышал мысли Химуро и чуть приподнялся вместе с ним, чтобы тот мог спустить боксеры на бедра.

Крупный, уже влажный от смазки член лег ему в ладонь. Горячий и тяжелый. Химуро чуть тряхнуло от осознания того, что это окажется в нем, и осело, внутри растекаясь приятным теплом. По виску скатилась капля пота. Только сейчас до Химуро дошло, что он почти не дышал все это время. Огладив головку большим пальцем, Химуро подвигал рукой вверх-вниз и дождался от Мурасакибары сдавленного стона и сжавшихся на бедрах пальцев.

В эту секунду Химуро окончательно решился.

— Где у тебя?.. — Мурасакибара понял без слов. Он нашарил ручку от сумки, брошенной у стола, и подтянул к себе. Шумный звук раскрываемой молнии, нетерпеливое копошение в бездонном, словно океанские впадины, тканном нутре, и Мурасакибара протянул Химуро баночку смазки вместе с несколькими шуршащими квадратиками.

— Мурочин… Можно мне?.. — «…сделать все самому?» повисло в воздухе между ними.

У Химуро был только один ответ. Химуро устроил руки на плечах Мурасакибары, зарылся пальцами во влажные от испарины волосы и, склонившись к уху, тихо сказал.

— Не «можно». Нужно.

 

Когда обильно смазанные гелем пальцы Мурасакибары скользнули по члену Химуро, чуть сдавили его у основания, погладили за яичками, Химуро бросило в пропасть, он едва позорно не отключился. Проникновение первого было немного неприятным, но это чувство быстро сменилось удовольствием, когда Мурасакибара начал целовать Химуро. После второго и третьего пальцев захотелось стонать в голос, но не получалось: Мурасакибара занял его рот языком, глотая все звуки. Химуро больше ничего не видел, он мог только тереться об Мурасакибару всем телом и ощущать, как его пальцы скользят внутри, лаская, растягивая, заменяя болезненные ощущения шквалом грубоватой нежности.

Сознание плыло, плавилось как сыр на пироге в духовке. Пальцы Мурасакибары ненадолго исчезли – раздался хруст фольги, еще какие-то звуки, о которых Химуро задумываться не захотелось. А потом… Влажная головка проехалась по промежности, вжалась в проход — совсем легко, только давая возможность ощутить размер. Химуро прерывисто вздохнул, утыкаясь в плечо Мурасакибары, и попытался расслабиться. Он наощупь нашарил руку Мурасакибары, поглаживающую бедро, переплел пальцы и слабо кивнул. Мурасакибара большой, полный заботы, сделает, чтобы ему было хорошо. Но на долгие нежности его не хватило, придержав Химуро, Мурасакибара надавил сильнее, преодолевая сопротивление мышц. Химуро мучительно медленно садился, чувствуя, как боль и наслаждение выжигают натянутые нервы, как под рукой ходит ходуном грудь Мурасакибары, как его желание окутывает плотным одеялом.

Его член в ладони Мурасакибары напрягся до предела. Химуро в ярких красках представлял, как выглядит в глазах Мурасакибары: влажный, умоляющий о прикосновениях, дрожащий от сдерживаемого желания, и принимал еще немного в себя, бессознательно впиваясь ногтями в его плечи и бесстыдно подставляя шею под поцелуи.

Воздух с хрипом входил и выходил из легких. Мурасакибара не давал возможности отключиться, целуя в искусанные губы. Химуро почти плакал от той бури чувств, что в нем бушевала. Он подался вверх, выгнулся, прижимаясь к влажному теплу Мурасакибары, и опустился вниз снова, принимая член до основания. Химуро просил, требовал – телом, стонами – дать ему наконец кончить. Он двигался, цепляя за реальность из последних сил, едва сдерживаясь от громких стонов, стены в общежитии были вполне толстыми, но испытывать нервы соседей на прочность не хотелось.

Химуро с силой сжал Мурасакибару, почувствовал, как тот рывком дернул на себя, и кончил, утопая в нахлынувшем на него как цунами, долгом, исступленном оргазме.

Они лежали на одном одеяле, укрывшись вторым. Им стало холодно и неуютно, когда тела чуть остыли. Химуро оказался прижатым спиной к груди Мурасакибары, снова оказавшись в тепле. Между ног все саднило от боли, и скорее даже горело, но это было ничто по сравнению с тем, как Химуро был просто хорошо.

— Только не исчезай завтра, — попросил Мурасакибара, уткнувшись в затылок. — А то я усну, и ты исчезнешь.

— И не собирался, — ткнул его в бок Химуро.

Впереди их ждало много времени, которое они проведут вместе.


End file.
